


Mutual Attraction

by pandacheeze



Series: That wishful universe where Cora-san's still alive and kickin' [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Confessional Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo thinks that Corazon and Law are perfect as they are, but the couple think that there's room for (one) more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Attraction

"I've... noticed the way you've been looking at Law lately."

Doflamingo tries not to choke on his tea as he's hit with a mild pang of panic.

"You're imagining things, Corazon. Like I'd ever steal from family," he says, putting the cup down for the safety of his own clothes as well as the furniture.

"No, listen. What I'm saying is, I talked with Law and we're cool with it. I wouldn't mind shar-"

" _Never,"_ the elder sibling huffs. "Ever. Bring this up again."

And with that, he walks away from the sofa.

He's seen how this kind of relationship can go wrong. At first, it's all fun and games for everyone. Then, before you know it, there's jealousy, doubt, and discord.

Doflamingo doesn't think that he can bear another family rift, blood member or not.

* * *

"Room."

_Oh, you must be fucking kidding me._

Doflamingo swears at Law's Devil fruit as he hears the brat take the bathroom door apart from the outside before reassembling and locking it again. Doflamingo's eyes remain shut even as the sound of high-heeled boots clacking on the tiles comes closer to where he's stretched out in the extra large bathtub, arms resting along the edge.

Nowhere to escape this time.

Reluctantly, he looks up to meet the gaze of Corazon's lover.

"What do you want, boy?"

"A bath."

As if Doflamingo wasn't expecting that kind of cheeky answer.

For a moment, they look at each other, assessing one another.

"All yours, then. I'm done," Doflamingo says as he moves to get up from the tub, but the younger male places his hands on both broad shoulders and pushes him back down. Doflamingo complies because if he tried running, Law would teleport him back anyway, and he is _not_ in the mood to play tag and chase around the place with no pants on.

He watches with feigned disinterest as the other strips, revealing more of that tantalizing bronze skin and toned muscles. Then Law joins him in the tub, straddling his waist unabashedly.

"Does Corazon know you're here?" Doflamingo asks to make sure, raising a hand to massage his temple. And no, he's not staring openly at Law's swirly tattoos. They just happen to be right in front of him, in his plain sight.

"Cora-san is the one who _suggested_ that I approach you during bath time," the shorter male replies with bedroom eyes and a mischievous grin.

_When did that angsty ten-year-old turn into such an enticing twenty-something?_

All of Doflamingo's attempts to conceal his excitement from the skin on skin contact fly out the window when tattooed fingers slither up his chest and feel his accelerating heartbeat.

"You seem to be enjoying my presence."

" _You_ try having a hottie sit on you and not feel a thing."

"So you do find me hot?" Law inquires with that mesmerizing, lidded gaze.

The warlord doesn't reply.

He doesn't want to tell a half-hearted lie nor the truth. Doesn't want to egg Law on.

The smaller male smirks.

"I've liked you for a long time, but you always seem more engrossed in work. Though now that I know you're also interested in me..." he trails off, fingers grazing the older male's earring playfully.

"Is my brother not enough for you?"

Doflamingo tries to use guilt to discourage Law.

"This isn't about satisfaction," the other says as he crawls down Doflamingo's body, never breaking eye contact.

"I don't see any harm if all parties are willing."

The raven-haired male conjures a small Room around his own head before going underwater.

Doflamingo can't exactly see what Law's doing down there and it makes his senses sharper. He feels every single lick and squeeze, every blow of hot air, the way that nimble tongue traces the veins along his erection. Sometimes Law puckers his lips before going down on the tip and the tightness makes the warlord's eyes cross.

And Law doesn't need to pause for air because he already has his own oxygen bubble. What a handy ability.

Law surges forward to take as much of the huge cock as he can into his mouth and covers the rest of the length with his hands. Low moans escape Doflamingo's throat as Law starts swallowing, throat muscles working diligently, and that familiar feeling in the pit of the blond's stomach intensifies.

When Doflamingo reaches his peak, he grips the edges of the bathtub until the material cracks.

Law keeps drinking like he intends to suck Doflamingo's soul through his penis, prolonging the euphoria.

The younger male finishes with a tender peck on the slit before breaking the water surface. He grabs the sides of Doflamingo's head, forcing the blond to look at his face.

Law flaunts his tongue, covered in a milky sheen, then tips his head back and makes a show of swallowing the essence, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably.

That's when the last straw of Doflamingo's self-restraint snaps.

Doflamingo decides to take Law right there in the bathtub. The water helps ease him inside Law, whose body has long gotten used to Corazon's girth. Inch after inch of Doflamingo's rod slides past Law's entrance with barely any resistance.

Law mewls at the pleasant intrusion. Once Doflamingo is sheathed inside Law, the latter guides one of Doflamingo's hand to his left chest, to feel those rapid tha-thump, tha-thumps that mirror the blond's own.

Then Doflamingo moves his hips. Law may be the one top, but it's Doflamingo who's in control of the fucking.

At one point, Law utters a cry that sounds painful.

"Hurts?" Doglamingo grunts.

"No. Keep going. _Please,_ " Law whines desperately.

Doflamingo later realizes that that's just how Law's unrestrained moans normally sound like (Well, how the hell would he know? He's never exactly heard Law moan before, courtesy of Corazon's barrier).

Once they're finished, Law ends up draped over Doflamingo's body, trembling. The sound of Law breathing raggedly and praising his name right beside his ear steadily rekindles the fire of arousal in Doflamingo's guts.

He hefts Law out of the water so they can continue in his bedroom, mindful of the water on the tiles that's sloshed out of the tub.

Doflamingo kneels on the floor and lays the dark-skinned male with his ass on the edge of the bed right in front of him, thighs spread wide with the knees bent.

The blond prepares Law properly this time. When Law's slick enough, Doflamingo curls his fingers and presses the small bump inside Law's ass. He swirls his finger pads against Law's prostate, making the shorter male wail as his loins are racked by pleasure. Tattooed hands try to latch on to anything within reach.

After a while, the older male stops teasing and starts massaging Law's gland in a steady pulse. Law moves his hips in accordance with the heady rhythm until his back arches off the mattress and his cock oozes a copious amount of semen.

Law's absolutely gorgeous when he comes, looking like he's in delightful agony, decorated with a fiery blush.

The taller male hoists Law's ankles on his shoulders and drags the other's hips closer to his own. He buries himself in Law and starts thrusting, his hot and heavy cock nudging the other's sensitive prostrate.

Law's now giving him these reverential, lovey-dovey eyes. His hands roam every patch of Doflamingo's heated skin. He's mumbling things like I wanna see your face the moment you come, Doffy. I bet you'd look really nice. Really good. You always look good, Doffy. Always.

Although it's Law who's trying to coax Doflamingo into climaxing, the latter manages to make Law have another bone-rattling orgasm before he reaches his own.

They fuck a couple more times until Law's screamed himself hoarse and doesn't have any strength left to lift his limbs. Doflamingo swoops in to steal some open-mouthed, soulful kisses and Law groans at the affection.

After Law falls asleep shortly after, Doflamingo idly pets the passed out form on his sheets.

Now that he's had a good taste of Law, he's not letting go of this fine piece of ass any time soon.

He's damn lucky that his brother is a person who likes to share. A _lot._


End file.
